Are You Sure You Don't Want That Snowman?
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Angel/Cherry, Anna won't stop with the snowman thing, but maybe it's not such a bad idea at all.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Angel  
><strong>Penname:<strong> Dark Lord Stormageddon of Pies  
><strong>Character:<strong> Elsa  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> Anna  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Family  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Merry Christmas dude, have a great one and have an awesome new year! I hope the holiday season treats you well and that you get to stuff your face with your favourite foods. Hope all is going well and that all goes well in the future! Enjoy! (Sorry it's on the short side though, really been struggling with writers block and mountains of stuff for school)

* * *

><p><strong>Are you sure you don't want that snowman?<strong>  
><em>Anna won't stop with the snowman thing, but maybe it's not such a bad idea at all.<em>

"No." Elsa said firmly, "I won't do it."

"Why not?" Anna asked pleadingly, putting her puppy dog eyes to full use.

"I'm not having a repeat of last time."

"I don't even remember what happened last time!"

"Well I do." Elsa said looking down, her hardened expression masking the fear, "The answer is no, Anna. I suggest you go find something else to do."

"Oh sure, because it's not as though I spent my whole life doing that while you just hid in your room."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she quickly turned her back to her sister, long fraying plait swinging back over her shoulder like a blonde horses tail. Without a word she stalked towards her room, glistening robe flowing out behind her in her slipstream.

"Elsa..." Anna's fairy-like voice followed the fading click of footsteps on marble as she hovered in the hallway, "I don't understand what's so bad about this. It's just a little snow."

"Everything!" Elsa called back, voice weaving its way around the corner.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna's small voice followed Elsa into her room as she slammed the door closed.

"Yes." she whispered to herself, sinking to the floor and pulling her knees up to her chest. Snow started to spiral down from the ceiling, at first in little ornate flakes that danced through the air to the ground. The snow picked up as her feeling knotted themselves up in her gut in a ball of fear and worry, what if she said yes and hurt Anna again? But if she shut Anna out again... Elsa yelled in frustration as the snow picked up, forming a crazed blizzard in her bedroom. Then came a gentle rhythmic knock at the door.

"Elsa? I thought you said you wouldn't shut me out anymore." the sad small voice wheedled its way in through the cracks.

"I know Anna." she wanted to say, but kept her mouth tightly shut.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked again, pressing her ear to the thick wooden door in a desperate effort to hear a response. The only response she got was that of a snowball hitting the door and a muffled "Go away." she said

Anna let out an exasperated sigh and slid to the floor with her back to the closed door. Elsa rested her head on her knees as the snow inside whirled in a crazed blizzard, dousing every surface in crisp whiteness. Memories played through her head like an old film, memories that would never change and never leave her. No matter what happened. But despite herself, she didn't want to let her sister down, she had to make up for lost time. Feeling twisted and snapped inside of her mind making her want to throw something and scream. She had to. She couldn't go back on her promises now, what good would it do? With the triumph crawling its way back inside of her, she stood up. The snow now lay thickly over the ground, coming up to just below her knees. A small smile teased at the corners of her mouth as she made up her mind. She needed to make up for lost time.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Anna." she whispered to herself under her breath as cotton-like snowballs formed in the air, "I'll make it up to you. As soon as I do this."

Soon the door opened. Anna tumbled backwards into a heap of snow. She sat up, ever so slightly confused, "What? Elsa?" she asked dusting the snow off of her.

"Yes." Elsa spoke at last, a huge grin crawled its way into the corners of her mouth as her snowballs hit Anna in the face, "Yes I do. I want to build a snowman."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
